Billionaire match makine service
by poohbabesamoi22
Summary: Criteria: must be a virgin.from ages 18-22. willing to relocate. Must want kids. Be able to follow rules… If you match these criteria then please follow the next few simple steps to be on your way in getting your very own billionaire. Good Luck! lemons*
1. Chapter 1

_**Update story Note: I have found myself a fuck awesome beta. R-read and/or read now because the story has bee tweeked and tuned.:-). She is a god send to both you and me. All errors and qoutations and such as been fixed. So everyone say your thankyou's to the best beta in the world lisa or twistories1980. Thanks a million lisa who i might add is currently working on chapter 2.**_

_**Also special thanks to all that has review/add/favorite/story alerted me work opinions are worth so much more than words could say.**_

**Note:** unlike the regular edward my edward is head strong slightly bsdm, controlling, egotistical, tatward who rightfully so wears many hat when it comes to job for a living.

**Warning**: BDSM, ROMANTIC/ ACTION/ DRAMA ** Mature audience ONLY...

* * *

**Without** **futher interuptions heres the newly tweeked ...**

* * *

** A Billionaire Match Making Service**

**_Criteria:_**

_-Must be a virgin from age 18-22_

_-Willing to relocate._

_-Must want kids._

_-Be able to follow rules…_

_***If you match these criteria then by all means follow the next few simple steps to be on your way in getting your very own billionaire. Good Luck!_

"See Bella, I told you this site do exist," Alice said after three hours of searching the site.

I shook my head in disagreement. "No Alice I refuse to go looking for my Mr. Money bags online. I'll meet him face to face and soon I could just feel it."

"Yeah, yeah whatever you've been saying that since sixteen, and that was two years ago now. We've tried dating these losers Bella and they just weren't our match. I mean we bring up babies before sex and they bolt! Stupid fuck heads!" Alice paused and sighed. "I think your forgetting that we live in the dreary and dead town of Forks where the highest paid man living here is like sixty and he only makes forty thousand dollars a year. Besides we have needs. We want older, decent looking men exclusivity. We want to have their babies, their love and most of all their money because we want to be financially set for life."

"I know Alice but I feel like mom and dad would be turning over in their graves because of how you want to go about this. You know what," I paused and inhaled sharply, "let's do it, what would it hurt? The worst thing to happen is we don't find them."

"Yes! I have a good feeling Bella that your Mr. Right is going to be on here!" Alice squealed.

I shook my head. "What! What do you mean my Mr. Right? What about you," I ask her.

"Bella were you listening to the criteria for the site? It said eighteen to twenty-two year olds and a virgin. Hello, look at me! I'm thirty four years old and I'm sure as hell am no virgin! Age is always a factor for guys like that. Besides I don't need a billionaire, a doctor or some really high paying job man will do."

"Oh yeah and where is this doctor or high earning man found?"

Alice chuckled as she answered me. "That's easy! He's going to be your guy's friend, so that way we'll always be close."

I stared at her not knowing if she was serious. "So let me get this straight, your banking on finding the guy of your dreams through me finding a man?" I watched as my sister shook her head. I raised my voice to her. "Are you serious! I never said I especially need a billionaire!"

"Yep," she responded like its nothing.

I sighed again. Maybe I was blowing it out of proportion. Maybe it was nothing to get upset over and I guess I did owe her. Alice had been taking care of me for ten years. Our parents Charlie and Renee were killed in a head on collision. The roads were littered with snow and the conditions were hazardous. Our dad, being Chief Charlie Swan the do gooder, swerved to miss the animal in the middle of the road. He missed the animal but lost control of the car. It rolled over and landed in a ditch. He and mom were gone instantly. As if it wasn't bad enough to lose both of your parents tragically, we weren't eligible to inherent some policy dad was paying into at work because he wasn't killed in active duty. We did inherent their life insurance of fifty thousand dollars. It sounds like a lot of money but it isn't. We have used it only on expenses. Alice had to miss out on going to college so she could raise me. Instead of following her dreams and making a good earning, she has been stuck at Newton's grocery store since their death. We just weren't meant for college.

I was taken out of my day dream by Alice hitting on the side of my head. "Bella! Bella! Bella, pay fucking attention! Sweet Jesus !"

"Owe, what the fuck Alice? That the hell was that for?" I asked rubbing the side of my head.

"I've been calling you for the longest time. Anyway, as I was saying, I'm going to sign you up so I need you to go change into something gorgeous and no make up for a profile pic. First though we need to fill out the questionnaire. Ready?"

"Okay, fine, I'm ready."

Alice smiled wickedly at me. "Right lets proceed then shall we?"

The information on the website read:

_Disclaimer: All information is protected by identity theft. Each person is responsible solely on their own safety. We are only responsible for providing a private channel of communication. Each person can choose whether or not to converse on the matching candidate._

_** Depending on your answer to the following questions you may be allowed to enter our site after signing up. Five matching candidates profile will be provided a month. As well as those candidates will be notified of your profile in return. Once you've found your match we ask that you remove your profile to prevent further matchups. Thank you_

_Please press enter to continue._

**_ENTER_**

_The following questions are to be answered yes or no. Please follow the instructions._

_Y=YES/ N= NO_

_Are you a Virgin (meaning never had sex before) : Y_

_Are you between the ages 18-22yrs old: Y_

_Are you willing to relocate: Y_

_Do you want Kids: Y_

_Do you have a problem with rules: N_

_Congratulations you are qualified to create a profile with us. You're now a step closer to finding a billionaire. Please click next to proceed._

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Alice and I yelped says Alice I couldn't help but laugh_

**_NEXT_**

_Note: Please click finish when complete._

**_Candidate profile _**

_Name: Isabella Swan_

_D.O.B: September8. 1993_

_SEX: Female_

_Interested in (sex): Male_

_Brief description: I'm an outgoing and a very blunt individual who loves reading and shopping. I have blondish/ golden hair with natural brown highlights. Eye color is sky blue. I'm 5'5 inches 127 pounds. For further information feel free to ask._

**_Compatibility questionnaire:_**

_Age range: 28-42_

_Height: 5'10"+_

_Brief description:_

_I froze when Alice read that aloud._

_"Bella what do you want as far as qualities in a man?"_

_I sat and I thought for what seemed like forever. As soon as it hit me, I started typing: Brief description:_

_Must have their life figured out; be ready for kids, decent looking, ready for a monogamous relationship etc._

Please upload a recent picture of your self

"Bella why don't you go and change quickly, okay? Put on the dress I laid out for you. It's on your purple comforter." Alice suggested.

I ran up the stairs and straight into my bed room. I quickly went into my room and started stripping. I pulled the black strapless BEBE dress off the hanger. I carefully put my blue stripped Mary Jane pumps on. I ran into the bathroom to try to do something with my head of messy hair. I took it out of the pony tail and shook it out. I ran my fingers through it. I quickly curled it. I looked at myself in the full length mirror and smiled. I was ready.

I ran back down the stairs and stood in front of my older sister. "How is this?"

Alice smiled at me as she pushed my hair back. She rested her hand on my shoulder and kissed my cheek. "You look very gorgeous."

Quietly I smiled at her. "Thank you."

"Oh hush, no need for that." She paused as she reached for the red digital camera. "Picture time!"

After what seemed like forever and maybe a day, she finished. She quickly uploaded the pictures to the computer. She choice which pictures to use carefully.

After my profile is uploaded, we received a message.

Welcome your profile has been created. You should receive your matches shortly.

We decided to walk away from the computer and order pizza. We both fantasized about what this opportunity could mean if I did actually find Mr. Right. As soon as we finished our dinner, Alice logged into my account. She smiled but didn't say a word.

"Okay Alice, read it to me. I'm ready."

"Here we go," she said with excitement in her voice. "Candidate's names: Anthony, he left his last name blank, age twenty eight, six feet two inches and one hundred seventy eight ponds."

I nodded. "Okay, go on. Don't stop until you get to the last one."

"Anxious are we?" Alice teased as she continued. "James Hunter is thirty seven, also six two and two hundred ten pounds. Erick Yorkie is thirty six, five ten and one hundred forty five pounds. Then there is Jacob Black who is thirty, six one and one hundred eight nine pounds. Lastly there is Mike Newman who is twenty nine, five ten and two hundred pounds." Alice paused for a moment and looked at me. "So, who should we click on first?"

While I was in the process of thinking, I heard a "ding" come from the computer's speakers. "Alice, I thought I only got five matches a month."

"You do, lets check out the email," Alice said before she began to read it out loud. "Bella, by now you've received your matches, which does at the moment include me. I'm Anthony and I've seen your picture read and re-read your profile. I take great pleasure in letting you know you've found your man. Let's see I'm twenty eight and I currently reside in California at the moment. I travel extensively for both pleasure and work. My life is fulfilling at the moment I'm only missing that someone to share it with and I'm positive that's you. Now Ms. Isabella let's get to know one another. My only request is we must do so face to face. I know what you are thinking and stop it. I promise that I'm not some serial killer nor a rapist neither a dumb fuck, however I do value my privacy and in return yours because make no mistake your life will soon be our life. Now back to the matter at hand, please feel free to invite your sister Alice with you so you will feel more at ease. I could have a jet as soon as tonight there to pick you guys up in just a few hours. I'll be waiting for your decision. With warmest regards."

I froze. I didn't expect something to happen so suddenly. My profile had only been up for an hour.

"Damn," Alice said. "Wait a minute. How does he know about me?"

"Do you think he had me checked out in the hour my profile has been posted?"

For once Alice didn't say a word, at first. Before I knew it, she tugged on my arm and pulled it. "Please Bella, please, say yes. Please do this for us. You could get your face to face meeting and I'd be with you if he's creepy. You have nothing to lose. An opportunity like this doesn't happen often. The worse case scenario is we get a free vacation. It's not like we have ever been out of Forks before."

"He seems very confident. I don't know. Let me read over his profile again," I told her as I knelt down in front of the desk and began reading to myself. _Anthony? November 4, 1983. 28yrs old. 6'2. 178 LBS. Male. Interested in sex: Female. Brief Description: Just ask the question. Compatible description: I'll know once I see her. _Then it hit me. "Alice, do you realize he didn't list his last name? I wonder why."

"I didn't realize that." She paused and looked at me. "Do you want to respond? I mean, do you want to go?"

I thought about it. I took a deep breath. "Alice tell him we'll go. I'm all ready dressed, I guess, so we just have to pack." I said rushing up the stairs leaving Alice to write the email back to this Anthony. While I was in the midst of looking through my drawers for my best clothes, Alice yelled up to me.

"Bella, come here quick!"

I raced down the stairs and ran into the living room where the desk was. "What is it?"

"He all ready wrote back! It was only a few seconds after I hit send. He said our flight leaves in three and a half house and he'll see you soon!" Alice yelled as she jumped up and hugged me.

I look on the clock on my night stand. It read eleven thirty am. That would mean at approximately three this afternoon my life could totally change. I started to get nervous.

Hours went by and before I knew it, the door bell rang. I ran to answer it only to be surprised bu a car waiting for us to take us to a private airport in Port Angeles. The man took out bags and loaded them into the trunk. Alice and I walked to the car and sat down. We were both mesmerized.

It was a short drive to the air field. I was amazed when I looked up. "Holy fuck Alice!" I whispered. "That isn't a jet, it's a plane!"

"Shhh," Alice said trying to take the moment in.

The car stopped and we followed the driver to the plane. A flight attendant helped us up the stairs and into the plane. I was taken back when I looked around. This wasn't some small dingy jet, it was a plane! It could seat at least twenty four people comfortably. The inside was all decorated with reds and blacks. Everything screamed sleek, masculine and powerful. I looked around and he wasn't on the flight. I was left still to wonder about the mystery of Anthony.

Alice sat back and took me out of my thoughts. "I could so get use to this!"

I looked at her and smiled because I'm thinking the same thing.

"Miss, wake up. We've land," the friendly attendant smiled.

I stretched and looked at her. "Oh I'm sorry, we must have fallen asleep."

She continued to smile. "There is no need to apologize. I was told to let you ladies know a car driver will be waiting for you at luggage claim."

"Thank you," I smiled at her before she walked away. I look at Alice who looks egger. I look at Alice with glee in my eyes. "Let's go!"

Once we walk to the baggage claim, I felt my water dripping down my back. I looked at my sister, who is looking off somewhere else holding a big bottle of water, with no cover. I got frustrated and yelled at her. "Alice! My dress is soaked!"

Ignoring me, Alice points to a sign in the distance. In the process she dropped her water. I stepped back to look where she was. I sucked in a breath fast and looked up at my name on the sign. I don't know what happened but quickly everything went black.

* * *

** Please REVIEW. This is my first fic so your opinion is greatly appreciated. Lots of lemons garaunted...Thanks**

Poohbabesamoi22


	2. Chapter 2

_**Update story Note: I have found myself a fuck awesome beta. R-read and/or read chapter 1 now because the story has bee tweeked and tuned.:-). She is a god send to both you and me. All errors and qoutations and such as been fixed. So everyone say your thankyou's to the best beta in the world lisa or twistories1980. Thanks a million lisa. **_

_******Warning**: BDSM/ ROMANCE/ ACTION/ DRAMA ** Mature audience ONLY..._

* * *

_*****i made a major boo boo publishing the wrong version so here's the right copy(SORRY). If you've read that update then you know why i'll say it again Lisa is the greatest.*****_

_**Also special thanks to all that has review/add/favorite/story alerted mY work YOUR opinions are worth so much more than words could GIYZ ROCK.**_

_**"Now side note to the ladies that take offence to story please remember this is fiction. I'm not asking you to act like my bella, in real life even though yes it can happen, It has happen and their not begroudge. Theirs nothing wrong with a woman who wants better than what she had for herself and her children. Someone who knows they maybe able to accomplish getting something on their own but it would take time. Time to which they aren't willing to give up ESPECIALLY if they can have there dreams right now. so please if you find this story offensive by all means give it time or dont read ...**__**"**_

* * *

Chapter Two: Put Up or Shut Up

"Oh my god you're the Edward Cullen! I mean you are the Edward-wow! Oh my god! You're Edwa,-" I could vaguely hear Alice repeating.

"Miss, please, you have to calm down. Please let me check on your friend. If you won't let me I'll be force to take preventive measures against you," a smooth voice told my sister sternly yet politely. Before I knew it, I felt a warm breath close to me. "Isabella love can you hear me?" The smooth voice asked as he kissed my forehead.

"What?" I replied as I tried to focus.

Alice jumped back into the conversation. "Bella, Edward Cullen is holding a sign with your name on it! Can you believe it? I mean Edward freaking Cullen! He has your name and you just fainted! Jesus Christ, wake up!" Alice shrieked as she threw more of her water on me.

"Shit Alice!" I yelled at her opening my eyes.

Another voice stepped into our conversation. It came from a big, scary yet good looking man. I think I remember someone had called him Emmet. "Hey! You can't pour water on an unconscious person. She could drown for Christ's sake!" he states.

Alice turned and looked at him. "Trust me, she'll thank me later."

I heard soft giggling at my ear and felt another sweet kiss on my temple. "As much as I love you fainting the first time we meet, I don't think this is anyway to introduce you to Hollywood. You are the ground and all wet. Beautiful yet dingy looking."

I sat up trying to decide if I was dreaming or if this was the beginning of my new reality. I tried to stand up but my head throbbed. "Oh fuck," I sad as I cleared my throat. "I'm sorry, my head hurts. I'm up. When you say introduce me to Hollywood do you mean-"

"Paparazzi," Edward quickly confirmed.

I sighed and looked at him. "Can you just hide me from them? Wait, why would the paparazzi want me? I'm not exactly on their radar."

Edward smiled a crocked smile and stood up. He reached down and took my hand. "Here let me help you up and I'll explain-" he began to only be cut off by Alice's enthusiasm.

"Holy shit Bella! You've hit the holy grail of all mothers! I'm so jealous that I hate you right now!"

I shook my head and closed my eyes. "Shhhh, not now Alice. My brain hurts. Please be quiet." I began to walk with Alice, Edward and Emmett. I stopped and looked at the man standing next to me. "Um, I was wondering who Anthony is."

Edward looked at me and smiled. "Wow! Eeu porra perfeito. Jesus não podia criá-lo nada melhor se eu tivesse uma chance. Você vai certamente fazer. Eu vou ser a inveja de todos os homens." I knew I hit my head but how hard had I hit it? Edward who I sensed saw the confusion in my eyes, laughed as he placed his arm around my shoulders and pulled me in just a little closer. "That'd be me," he replied in the most enticing voice I've ever heard.

Immediately I'm drench. Goodbye power panties. I look towards Edward, who had just reached into his pocket with his free hand and handed it to me. I start thinking to myself, _this isn't just any Edward, its Edward fucking Cullen! He's the second richest man in the world. He has ranked extremely high in earning the most money in America, Italy, Portugal and Germany. He is one of the most wealthy song writers ever. He's been voted one of the world's most influential person. He's been nicked named, bad boy Cullen and has won twenty one Grammys! He's an accomplished architect and did I mention is the most elgible bachelor and he has a ten year running as People Magazine's Sexiest Man Alive? Oh my god I'm in heaven, Alice was right, I've hit the mother of all jackpots._

This can't be right. Something has to be wrong. I mean, I'm just not that lucky. This must be some kind of sick joke. Maybe I'm on a new television show? Maybe it's that new show, How Quick Can You Break a Girls' Heart? I'm on Punk'd, right? As I'm over analyzing my own thoughts, I'm taken out of my fog by that voice.

"Gorgeous, this is as real as it gets," Edward told me.

I had to say something, anything to him. I swallowed and looked at him as we began to walk slowly again. It felt we were barely walking. "What language were you talking in?"

Smirking at me, he began to answer my question. "You know you are very easy to read. I think this might be somewhat of an open book." He stopped walking and looked me in the eye as he repeated the words in the beautiful foreign language again. "It's Portuguesse," he began to explain. "The rough translation is your fucking perfect. Jesus I couldn't create you any better if I had a chance. You will definitely do. I'll be the envy of all men."

I blushed as he finished talking. I never considered myself a looker. As I continue to stare at him and continue to feel my checks turn to crimsion, he repeated, "Seu porra perfetio."

Before I had a chance to respond, Emmett had come back over to us. "I hate to break up this, well, this hell-a-funny look and or love connection thing you guys have going on here, but a crowd is drawing near and the girls are not dressed for such an occasion."

"Hey! I take offence to that," Alice cried. "I look great thank you very much."

Not knowing how to respond to Alice, as most people didn't, Emmett looked at her, clicked his tongue and smiled a boyish dimpled smile. "That may very well be but we have to leave now."

"Okay, sure, lets go," I state. I know I look like a mess. I also know that Edward isn't going to speak and give me the answers to the hundreds of questions that are floating in my head, at least not now in the middle of the airport.

The first thing I felt as we walked out of the airport was the rays of the bright sun. I smiled. I was definitely a long way from Forks.

"Mr. Cullen, miss, please come this way," I heard a voice say to us. I continued to walk with Edward and was shocked yet again. We were walking over to a Guardian, which was the sexiest and safest care available, or so I've been told.

"Right," Edward said as he stopped short right next to the car. He looked at Emmett and Alice. "Emmett, this is Alice. Alice, this is Emmett. Now that you two know each other, I'm going to ask you Alice to go with you Emmett. He's a good guy. He's not only the best body guard a guy could ask for, he's also been my best friend for years. I have nothing but total confidence that you will be in good hands with him. He will drive you home, safely." He paused as he looked at me and smiled. "I think your sister and I need more time to talk"

Alice politely smiled. "Of course. I guess we'll see you soon?" Alice asked as she looked at me. I nodded letting her know I was okay. She looked at Emmett who was wheeling her suitcase and started walking next to him.

I looked back at Edward and then the car. The driver opened the door and smiled. "Ladies first." I quickly slid over the ultra soft seat and made room for Edward.

The first five minutes were very awkward and silent. I was nervous and wasn't quite comfortable with waiting for Edward to ask his questions.

"This is silly. Let's play a game. Let's play our version of twenty questions," Edward suggested with that smile of his. How could any resist it, I had no idea. "we'll do it a little differently. I'll ask the first twenty and then it'll be your turn. Ready?"

"Yes," I replied scared because I was unsure of what he was going to ask.

Edward must have caught onto my feelings. He reached for my hand and kissed it. "I promise I won't bit. This is painless. Let's have some fun with it too, shall we?"

I nodded and I waited for the inquisition to begin.

"Tell me Isabella, what do you see in your future?"

"Well," I began as I sat up and straightened my posture. "I see myself married. I see myself being in love with my husband and having children. The number of kids would depend on our mutual decision. I'd like to travel and have nice things. Maybe a big home with help to run it of course," I paused as I offered a smile. As I looked at Edward I realized he returned the smile. "I see a husband that only needs love and attention but give it back to me in return. I want him to be somebody who isn't afraid to take charge. He has to be ambitious, intelligent and mostly reliable. I want a man to treat me like the queen that I am. That's, well, that's my short list for now anyway."

Laughing, Edward continued with the next question. "What is your favorite color?"

"That's an easy one. It's lavender, peach and silver."

"You seem like a really smart and intelligent woman Bella. Why don't you just go to college and strive to be a doctor or a lawyer or something?

I shook my head. "I'm not college material. I have my own goals and college will really get in the way of them. Right now, college isn't even on my radar. I think giving myself up for my significant other, having kids within the near future and traveling wouldn't fit into my college schedule.

"That seems fair," Edward said as he grinned. "Favorite song, movie, actress/actor and artist?"

"My favorite song is 'Let Me Sign.' I love Titanic and there are way too many actors, actresses and artists for me to even begin naming anyway."

"At do you like to do in your free time?"

"I have two. I love reading. I read anything but I really enjoy the classics. I also I love shopping. I think after living with Alice for so long she trained me to like it."

While shaking his head a smile escapes his lips. "You are so smart and beautiful. Why are you on that site? I mean, why are you looking for a billionaire?"

I shrugged. "When I agreed I was going to do something like this Alice took over. She took the words 'I want a man with a lot of money and who is very financially stable' and found that site." I inhaled sharply and continued. "You see, I need to be honest with you. My parents died ten years ago and we've been broke. Alice could have gone to college and made something of herself but she raised me. I hate not having money. I want to be a mother and have children and I don't want them to struggle as I have. I want better for them, and myself."

Edward sat up. He thought for a moment before asking his next question. "What's the most money you've ever had?"

I was embarrassed. I'm sure my little saving was pennies to him. "After my parents' life insurance policy paid some bills, Alice and I split what was left, which was three thousand dollars."

If he was shocked he certainly didn't show it. He showed no expression as he continued. "Do you have a problem with being in the public eye?"

I smiled sheepishly. "I've never been before, but I think I'll be okay. I mean I'm pretty decent looking and I haven't ever been in trouble before. The worse that can be found about me is my parents death and how we don't have a lot of money."

"You said you were a virgin, which I believe. I want to know about all of your sexual experiences."

I felt shy again. I couldn't look at him as I answered. "When I say I am a virgin, I'm a virgin in every sense of the word. I decided that whoever I should end up with should have me first, meaning I think he should tell me and," I stopped to swallow and bit on my lip before continuing, "show me what he likes and wants me to do to him."

Yet again, Edward showed no emotion on his face; however he did pause and sit up. He looked at me and shook his head slowly and smiled. "Isabella, the moment you signed up on that site your life was changed. I want you to learn to fully trust me because you my dear officially belong to me now. I do have a final question though. You no longer need your home in Washington and I wanted to know how you wanted to deal that? I mean do you want to keep it or sell it? Do you want any personal items inside?"

Edward must have seen the shock in my face. I zoned out and couldn't answer him. He squeezed my hand and before cupping my face which forced me to look at him._ "_I know what you're thinking that where moving too fast. This must be so scary and so strange to you. However, I know what I want. You tell me what you want. We fit perfectly together so the rest will come." He stopped to push my hair behind my shoulders. He kissed me chastely on my lips and again gave me that crocked glance. "I mean we are definitely physically attracted to one another. We have the same goals that we are striving towards and we get along. I noticed that you didn't act nervous or differently because of who I am, with the exeption of fainting. You were confident and answered my questions honestly. Did you notice these things? I know because of your character and how truthful you are that you are beyond great. So, how about it? Would you like to try?" He asked taking his one his hand through his hair. His long fingers tugged at his Mohawk.

I lowered my eyes as I responded to him. "We rent the house and our lease is up next month, so that won't be a problem." I answered before I touched up what he had said to me. I looked up at him and stared at him. "I honestly didn't realize I wasn't nervous when I was talking to you. I kind of think it is because I feel like I know you. You're so easy to talk to. In such a short amount of time you have made me feel so comfortable, thank you. As for my items, I would like to gather them myself. I'll do so when I come home and I'll make plans to stay here, permanently. We can of course talk and text during that time so you know I am serious about returning to you."

Edward looked satisfied as he leaned over and kissed me once again. He pulled away just a little while smiling on my lips. Without pulling away any further he began to talk. "Good." He stopped again and sat up. He placed his arm around my shoulders and gently tugged me into him. "We're almost home. Once we're settled you can ask me whatever you want to. I think you should know that once we are home I except you to stay in our bedroom. We of course won't have sex, yet, there's so much to accomplish before we do. We need to get physical and get to know each other intimately." Silence filled us for an entire two minutes. Suddenly Edward's voice filled the back of the car. "Well, welcome home love."

I looked out the window and nearly lost it. Staring back at me was my dream house! It was better than my bream house. As I sat in the safety of Edward's arms I couldn't help but smile. _You're home, Bella. _

* * *

**** Please REVIEW**. This is my first fic so your opinion is greatly appreciated. Lots of lemons garaunted...Thanks**

Poohbabesamoi22


	3. Chapter 3

_**Update story Note: Sorry for the delay, life always get in the way lol RYHMING. Again everyone say your thankyou's to the best beta in the world lisa or twistories1980. Thanks a billion lisa who i might add still find the time, while being under the weather ,to help me get this chapter out to you guyz and who is currently working on chapter 4. SO THANKYOU Lisa!**_

_**Also special thanks to all that has review/add/favorite/story alerted my work. YOUR opinions are worth so much more than words could say. You guyz ROCK !**_

* * *

**Note:** unlike the regular edward my edward is head strong slightly bsdm, controlling, egotistical, tatward who rightfully so wears many hat when it comes to job for a living.

**Warning**: BDSM/ ROMANCE/ ACTION/ DRAMA ** Mature audience ONLY...

* * *

**Chapter Three: ****Fucking Perfect**

**Edward's Point Of View**

At twenty eight years old I was more successful than most men are in their entire lifetime. I had made my first million before my ninth birthday thanks to my stepfather

Carlisle. It is a misconception that everyone wants you for your money when you're rich. I learned at an early age that not everyone wants you for your money when you are

loaded like me. I also found out that money can buy you almost anything, including serious happiness. I would be happy for a long time as I had enough money to run a

couple of third world countries for years.

I was very fortunate in this life to be blessed with many attributes, looks being one of them. I have always been tall with a slight built. I had the perfect complexion. My eyes

were like a mood ring. They changed from butterscotch to caramel and even two green or sky blue.

One of the other things in this life that I was blessed with was my cock. With it being nine inches long and one and a half inches thick, I knew that every woman dreamt of

being pounded by it.

I was thankful that Alice allowed us time to be alone as we drove to my house. I had a hard on the size of Texas and didn't need to share with the sister. As I looked at Bella

as she spoke and answered every question I asked her, I realized that this was going to be fun. I wanted her, as I knew she wanted me. As Bella continued to talk, she moved

in her seat, which caused her shirt to shift. The limited view of her breast was not helping my hard on . I grinned as I thought of all the fun I was going to have training her

with that mouth. I have never been so riled up about a girl, well, there was one, the first one from high school.

The only other time in my entire life that I felt this hard was when I was eighteen and lost my virginity to one of my teachers. After that I felt after that everyone girl and

woman wanted me. My forty five year old (however she didn't look a day over thirty two) teacher Victoria, promised to introduce me to who I was born to be, and that she

did. She was an extremely sexy woman, who was I to say no to her?

When she arrived at my house no one else was home. She walked in and followed me to the formal living room. Luckily no one was home and I wasn't expecting them for

hours. Victoria smiled as she played with the belt to her overcoat. I was surprised when she finally loosened the belt. She slowly and painfully unbuttoned each button as she

looked at me straight in the eye. Then she dropped the jacket. She was completely naked. She picked up something from the pocket of the jacket and slowly and teasingly

walked towards the couch. She laid down and made herself comfortable as she spread her legs. She reached down and started playing with herself. She moaned as she

continued to look at me. Next Victoria took the object in her hand and smiled as she waved it up. It was a large red dildo. She masterfully humped herself as she continued to

tease her body.

I couldn't help it any longer. My hand found my zipper and pulled my pants down. I kicked off my pants and lounged back in the chair with my dick in hand. As I pumped my

cock Victoria looked at me with lust in her emerald eyes. She licked her lips and rode the piece of plastic harder and faster. All I could focus on was how much she wanted me.

I stood up and walked over to her. I pushed her down on the couch. She wrapped her legs tightly around my waist. She was humping me while she continued to fuck herself

with the fake cock. She smiled when she finally removed the dildo from her and began to suck it like popsicle on a record breaking hot summer day. I was shocked. I watched

as she took it down her throat. I swear to god I thought she was going to swallow it whole.

Next I followed my instincts. I pulled her off of the couch and to her feet. She stood up and walked towards the marble pillar in the center of the room. She leaned against it

never removing the toy from her mouth. I knelt in front of her. I brought my mouth to her wet lips and began to suck and lick her. She moaned and pulled my face closer and

closer to her sex. Victoria was grinding her lower lips to my lips. She pushed her pussy so close to my face that I was afraid I was going to swallow it. Up close it looked like a

small erect penis. I breathed this woman in as I made her cum again and again. I took ownership in it. As she was trying to catch her breath, I smiled to myself , proudly and

thought, _"fuck yea, I did this to her!"_

When she finally came down from her high, she turned to me and smiled. She helped me get settled on the marble tile in the living room. She positioned me so my back

rested on the same pillar that she had just been excited on. "My turn," she said. She was very alert and very willing to please me. She looked at me with alertness in her face

when I yanked the dildo out of her bush.

I was shocked and surprised by what happened next. She yanked me by my ankles and pulled me forward. She slapped me in the face. I was too stunned to say _anything to _

_her. She looked at me in the eyes, slapped me again and spoke. "Do not say a word or I will bite your dick off, understand?" She asked. I just nodded. I was excited and _

_almost afraid of what was going to happen next._

My body began to shake like it was stuck in the middle of a rainstorm. I wasn't sure if I was being rape or what or simply being made love to in a very aggressive manner. To

tell you the truth, I kind of felt like I heard women say they feel sometimes after sex with a man. In one sense I felt dirty and felt this was wrong, but on the other hand it was

very exhilarating and hot.

Victoria bent down and took my cock in between her lips. She bent down and surprisingly but gently, took my cock in between her lips. She was sucking and pumping. I

realized that she was actually performing fellatio on me, something I had only read about. I was guarded as her gentleness made me scared and weak. Whatever she was

doing to me she was doing it brilliantly. She was working my head and my body took in the motions that came with it.

I gasped for air as she continued to give me pleasure. Her pouty lips engulfed my cock. Her pussy juice drenched fingers made little twists up and down my shaft. Her fingers

and lips were completely in sync with each other. My legs hung over her head. Much to my dislike she had overpowered me.

"I love your asshole," Victoria smirked as she began to lick it. Her tongue darted in and out of it with such force and speed. I was shocked that she was fucking me with her

tongue. It was so far shoved up my ass that it felt like another man's dick.

Her arms were holding my legs up and she was making sure that I could see her slurp at my back-whole and watch her suck on it with start and stop motions. The

movements imitated a vibrator. This girl was good and I wanted whatever she was doing to so badly.

I felt like a man. I was happy no one could look into my living room and see what was happening but I felt masculine, even thought I had lost control of the situation. I was

lying on the floor of where I used to play board games with my family with my legs up in the air. I cried out with pleasure as the red headed goddess was making sweet,

sweet love to my ass. I felt alive.

When I no longer could take it, I begged and pleaded with her. "Please, please let me cum!"

At first she continued on. She stopped the third time she heard me shout. She looked at me again as my breathing was haggard. "Please, I'll do anything for you, just let me

cum."

"Anything?" She asked mischievously looking at me dead in the eye.

"Yes!" I yelled back at her.

Victoria stopped what she was doing and looked at me. Her eyes suddenly looked like the devil and she smirked. "Fine, I'll let you come but the price is you will have to be my

slave for two whole days. Whatever I say goes. I have a list of things I use to play. There are clamps, ropes, anal probing and more. Anything has to go."

I whimpered as I tried not to cum. "Fine, anything will go, anything."

Victoria smiled the evil grin and walked away from me. She crawled away from me and back to her jacket that littered the floor. She pulled a piece of paper out of the pocket

and walked over to me. She handed me the contract. I ripped it from her hands and reached for the pen on the coffee table in front of me. "Aren't you even going to read it?"

"Forty eight hours of me being your slave. Everything is private and we can't talk to others about it. Fine, I don't need to know more," I said handing back the signed copy.

As soon as the paper was back in her hand she placed it back in her pocket and ran towards me. She was more aggressive as she crawled over to me. She began to suck me

in the same fashion as she done with the dildo. The end of my cock tickled the back of her throat. When I blew my load and thought I could go no more, she continued. She

engulfed me and I felt my entire groin down her gullet. She wanted more. She yanked her mouth up and down my skinflint and could tell I was near comatose and was about

to get off again.

Next she took a bottle and poured the contents onto my cock. Jesus Christ, I have no idea what the hell was in that container but it was hot. My dick felt like it was on fire. As

I was coming down from the pain, I felt her pinky probing my ass. She leaned over and reached for the dildo and shoved it in my mouth.

"But I'm not gay!" I tried saying through the dildo, which came out as "ush irm nnnt haaay". She responded to me by using a demonic laughter. She kept alternating her

pinky with her tongue as the dildo sat in my mouth.

"Oh my god," I started to say. I had never felt this before and I was terrified. I'm not gay, yet what she was doing to me felt so good. I couldn't help but start cumming again.

I think I suffered from a fully blown orgasm that last ridiculously long, like four minutes or something insane like that. I never thought I was going to stop, yet here I was

cumming like I was creating my own private lake. At one point cum started to shoot out over the room in splashes the size of a small puddle. The entire area seemed to

become soaked with my semen and she bathed it all in, which made me unable to stop.

I came and came that night, perhaps two dozen times and I was so spent that I couldn't hear anything around me, or feel my body. I needed to sleep.

I learned a lot after my forty eight hours of being spanked, anally fondled while cumming. I got a very detailed lesson in pleasing a woman from head to toe. Victoria sucked,

rode and fucked me in every position known to man, as I did to her as she instructed me what she liked. She taught me how to use different object and toys to bring and

prolong an orgasm.

My memories brought a smile to my face as allowed Bella Swan to enter my life. She was so unbelievably beautiful. Sweet Jesus, she is a man's wet dream in the true life

flesh. She's young and has an ass and a set of tits that are perfect. Her legs are shapely and seem to go on and on, even though she isn't very tall, about 5'5. The first time I

saw her I wanted to drop to my knees and propose marriage to her before impregnating her with children so we could offer everything in the world to and present it to them

on a silver platter.

At first I wasn't too sure about the ad on the website. I wasn't sure who I would find on a website like that. I don't know what brought me to the website in the first place. My

fear was I would find another gold digging whore, _namely Rosealie, but we'll get to that later_. Believe it or not I had a hard time finding a woman who appreciated me for me,

not my bank account. I had one hundred and twenty five matches before Bella's. I didn't respond to one of them. Since I was younger I had always relied on my gut and it led

me to Bella.I knew something was different about her just by reading her profile. I hadn't even looked at her and I knew she was the one for me. When I finished reading her

profile I peaked at her pictures and that was it. I knew I wanted her. I called my private investigator and instantly had him look her up to make sure she was for real. In less

than an hour I knew more about her than most of her lifelong friends probably did. After I sent her the email we got down to business. My plane had taken off for Washington

State before she ever responded to my email.

I decided after reading her email that she had to come here. Not only did I get a hard on just viewing her pictures, but she seemed sweet and she was innocent. If she had

refused to come here I would have gone to her. There was no way she would refuse me; my plan was all ready set. I knew that I wanted to be there for her when she landed

and I was so fucking happy that I did. Her reaction entertained me. She looked at me with lust in her eyes. While she spoke to me I knew I had to have her. Her body reacted

every time I laughed, talked or moved. Alice, her sister was quite hilarious. She freaked out when she saw me. She was no different than any other fan who I had

encountered. As least Alice wasn't begging me for marriage or babies, not yet anyway.

I stopped talking to Bella and stopped thinking about my past. I sat up and placed my arm around her shoulders and gently pulled her close to me. "We're almost home. Once

we're settled you can ask me whatever you want to. I want you, you want me so today begins our forever that means we do everything as a couple. Once we are home I

expect you to stay in our bedroom. We of course won't have sex, yet, there's so much to accomplish before we do. We need to get to know each other physical as well as

know each other intimately. I plan to show her more pleasure than her body can take then train her to take more while keeping her at a disadvantage. I will know every piece

of that delectable body of yours, no area will go untouched." She didn't respond seemingly in shock. I realized that I had been waiting for her my entire life and now that she

was here I had determined that I would show her more pleasure than her body could handle.

Once the car stopped, I smiled as I said, ""Well, welcome home love."

I offered my hand to help her out and placed my other hand on the small of her back and lead up the stairs as we began to walk towards the front door. I enjoyed the view

that was in front of me. The devilish grin on my face echoed the one that appeared on Victoria's years ago. As I watched Bella walk cautiously in front of me, I couldn't help

thinking about the first time my dick would ushered its way into her ass cheeks.

* * *

Many thanks again for reading...

Please REVIEW.


End file.
